


The Lengths We'll Go To.

by Born4Eachother



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born4Eachother/pseuds/Born4Eachother
Summary: I always wondered what would happen if it was Inuyasha who bursts in and sees Kagome being manhandled by Mukotsu. So here's my take on what would happen. Rated T for Violence. One shot.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	The Lengths We'll Go To.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first InuKag fan fiction! I hope you guys enjoy. :)

I had really gotten myself into a compromising situation. I didn’t know what was worse; the poison in my system, or the fact that I was alone with this creepy poison master. I was unable to move, unable to speak. 

“We’re surrounded by a barrier of poisonous gas,” Mukotsu said as he approached me.  
“Nobody can disturb us now…” He added in a low, menacing voice. He tipped my chin up and stared at me, “My, my, What a rare beauty. I’m so fortunate to marry such a pretty girl.” 

‘What?’ 

‘Marry?!’ 

He removed the cloth concealing his mouth and went on about how some people actually think he is unattractive and explained how he will prepare the ceremony for their “wedding”.

‘I could care less about your looks, I need to get out of this situation, and fast!’ I laid there motionless, completely at the mercy of Mukotsu… If I can scream for help, I could.

‘Inuyasha…I hope Shippo finds you soon.’

Mukotsu lifted me up on my knees and placed the white cloth upon my head; commencing the marriage ceremony.

“…I’m the one for you and you’re the one for me.” He said in singsong voice. He stood behind me and moved my arms around in these strange motions, continuing to say these incredulous declarations. 

I suddenly noticed the glow of a jewel shard in his neck. ‘I’ve got to get a hold of that shard!’  
Mukotsu laid me down again, reiterating what a beautiful bride I was. ‘Yeah…we’ll see how beautiful you think I am when I go Kill Bill on you.’ As weakened as I was, I was resilient, and I was going to get out of this sick, twisted ceremony of his if it’s the last thing I do. 

Suddenly I heard the roof crashing down; Sango, Miroku, and Kirara appearing before me. Mukotsu seemed offended at their intrusion; I on the other hand was so relived. However, that relief was short lived as I knew they would succumb to the poison just as I did. Sango tried to evade the poison with her mask but to her surprise, Mukotsu’s poison entered through the eyes and skin. I laid there helplessly as I watched my friends collapse. 

‘Look at him acting so smug because the poison isn’t hurting him…I’ll show him what will hurt him though.’

I spotted a chopstick and on pure instinct, I mustered up whatever strength I had left and aimed straight for his neck. For the shard. 

It was getting harder and harder to breathe as more of his wicked poison swirled in the air. I opened my eyes and asked myself if I hit my target. To my dismay, he was still standing and the only harm I had done was to his ego apparently. “How dare you?” He bellowed. Tears welled up in his eyes as he hit me across the face, causing me to fall onto the floor.

“Kagome, Kagome…. Say it isn’t so! Does my face truly repel you?” 

I had the strength to speak for the first time in this predicament. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said as I sat up. “Besides, that’s hardly the issue here.” My hand went up to my left cheek and I winced as I felt a welt forming. ‘That’s going to bruise for sure and if Inuyasha sees it, he’ll-…’ 

I didn’t get to finish my thought as Mukotsu suddenly had both hands around my throat, strangling me and berating me for being an unfit bride to him. ‘Inuyasha…please, hurry!’ I went into full panic mode as it was hard to breathe to begin with and I was seconds away from dying of asphyxiation. 

When I was starting to believe that all hope was lost; my silent plea was answered. I didn’t feel the pressure on my neck as it was no longer there. I felt someone knocking Mukotsu off of me with such force, it sent me tumbling to the ground. Next thing I felt was someone kneeling before me. I was scared to open my eyes as I laid there on my side, trembling, taking in how close I was to dying just now. I felt a light pressure on my shoulder and a familiar, low soothing voice.

“Kagome, it’s me,” He said. I opened my eyes and to my relief, Inuyasha was before me. I sat up.

“I-Inuyasha!” I said in a low, hoarse voice, my throat was still in pain. I felt tears welling up in my eyes, knowing that Inuyasha was here now and I had nothing to fear. He noticed that Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were down for the count, and he grimaced, knowing that the poison got to them, too. 

Inuyasha noticed my difficulty in speaking. “Shh, its ok, try not to speak too much.” He said, trying to keep his voice even as though not to startle me anymore than I already was. I watched as he lightly caressed the side of my neck, trying to soothe the pain. His eyes narrowed at the inevitable bruising that was forming there and I could hear the deep growl in his throat as he took in what had happened to me. My hand went to cover the welt that was forming on my left cheek, as it pulsed in pain. Inuyasha’s expression softened as he gently wrapped his hand around my wrist, extracting my hand from my cheek. He examined it carefully and the look in his eyes turned feral, if looks could kill, his opponent would be dead on the spot. I could not only see how angry he was, but I could feel it too as his body vibrated. 

“Inuyasha,” I cried, 

He cut me off; his voice was seething. “He choked you…he struck you.” He said slowly.  
“Y-yes...he tried to force me t-to marry him too,” This confession only caused Inuyasha’s expression to darken further. 

He stared at my cheek for a few more seconds and stared back into my eyes. His expression softened and his eyes delivered a silent apology to me, showing regret that he wasn’t here sooner and for what I went through.

“It’s ok, Inuyasha, it’s not your fault. I’ll be fine, I promise.” I laid a hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe him.

He shook his head, berating himself and ran a hand down his face, his body vibrating with anger once more. He took off his Robe of the Firerat and put it around me, hoping it would comfort me until he came back. I knew he was leaving, albeit temporarily to take care of Mukotsu, who was slowly coming to, after the hit from Inuyasha. 

He whispered to me, “Kagome, I’m going to be right back. I just need to take care of that monster that dared to touch you like he did.” He slowly laid me down onto my side and wrapped his Firerat closer to my body, for good measure. His words carried a finality to it, and I knew that the Poison Master was about to meet his maker; that was a guarantee. Especially if anyone hurts who he holds dear and it just so happens that I was one of those people. 

“I’m afraid you’re too late, half breed. Your friends will die from the poison soon enough!” Mukotsu said smugly. He went on to try to taunt Inuyasha further, but the next words never made it out of his mouth as Inuyasha choke slammed him into the wall. 

“Shut the hell up right now, you sick, sick bastard.” Inuyasha bellowed at him. 

“You see, I don’t take kindly to creeps like you who hurt people I care about. I’m quite protective, and that woman you just tried to kill? I’m especially protective of her,” He emphasized that last part by slamming Mukotsu further into the wall, earning a yelp out of him and planks of wood falling to the ground from the brute force. Inuyasha tightened his grip around Mukotsu’s neck, causing his eyes to bulge out further than they already were. 

“Unfortunately for you, anyone, and I mean anyone who hurts Kagome, is dead.” His words came out in choking voice, followed by a growl, as if to convey how painful it is to see me hurt and I could hear Mukotsu whimpering in fear. 

“It’s over for you.” Inuyasha growled at him. He suddenly turned around to face me, and said “Kagome, close your eyes and don’t open them unless I tell you to, ok? This ain’t gonna be pleasant to watch.”

My eyes widened in shock. “A-alright. Don’t forget to aim for his neck, for the shard.” He nodded and I heeded his command, closing my eyes. 

What I heard next sounded like pure agony from Mukotsu. I heard Inuyasha choke slam onto the floor and slash at him mercilessly, I also heard Inuyasha growl in a guttural, feral way the whole time he was beating him. He yelled and delivered what sounded like the final blow. 

I would be lying if I said I wasn’t scared that he had transformed into his demon form with how angry he was. As I came to terms with that possibility, my body shook with anxiety, hoping, praying that Inuyasha was –

“You can open your eyes now, Kagome.” I opened my eyes and there he was, walking over to me, still half demon. I released a sigh of relief. 

“Come ‘ere,” He whispered as he picked me up into his arms and onto his lap. I looked up at him then, and saw his soft, caring expression staring down at me. That intense, blazing amber color he had in his eyes before had softened into a warm honey. He placed my head right on his chest and I feel how fast his heart was beating. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. His body was shaking, and he pulled me closer. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t come sooner, that I couldn’t stop him from hurting you.” “I promised to always protect you, I’m -” he whispered in my ear. 

I placed a hand on his chest and tried to calm him down. I needed to do that before the poison in my body knocked me out again. “Inuyasha…I promise it’s ok. P-please don’t beat yourself up. You came in the end, that’s…that’s all that I care about.” It was getting harder to speak again.  
“The antidote…is in my bag.” 

Inuyasha watched in horror as he recalled that I had inhaled poison. Keeping his composure, he nodded in understanding. 

The last things I remember seeing before passing out after being given the antidote was Inuyasha lightly cupping my injured cheek, running his thumb across it, as though to soothe the pain and the light press of his lips against my forehead, followed by his quiet declaration against my skin. 

“You’re safe in my arms.”


End file.
